Stargate SG1: Prodigal Son Returns
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Five years after the fall of the Goa'uld and the destruction of the Ori, the Stargate Program was opened up too all of the different branches of the US Military.


Stargate SG-1

Prodigal Son Returns

Five years after the fall of the Goa'uld and the destruction of the Ori, the Stargate Program was opened up too all of the different branches of the US Military. As new recruits entered the SGC a young Naval Officer enters the base with unusual knowledge of the facility.

Dressed in Naval whites he entered the vast complex almost as if he was meant to walk the infamous halls of Stargate Command, smiling as he walked he finally entered the Gateroom and took his position in the end of the line up as an Air Force offer entered. His eyes scanned the room as he walked the line up and finally stopped in the middle of the room as he spoke.

"Greetings. You are about too enter into the most dangerous and exciting position available in the service. Threw _THAT_ gate is another world, the training you have already received was designed to challenge you both physically and mentally during your time here. You are the best of the best that has come threw those doors… are you ready to take the next step?"

In unison each member of the line up spoke out loud.

"_YES SIR!_"

"Alright… over the next three days you will be assessed. Only one of the four of you will be assigned as an SG team member. Good Luck!"

Slowly the Air Force officer turned as another officer entered, quickly the recruits stepped to attention as the General entered the room.

"Well what do we have here Colonel?"

"New recruits General… apparently these four believe they will make excellent SG team members"

"Well Colonel, lets see who we have here. Name and Rank people!"

Slowly the General walked down the line as names ranks where called out.

"Bartlett. Joshua. First Lieutenant. United States Marine Corps SIR!"

"Anders. Corporal Stacey. United States Marine Corps Sir"

"Chief Warrant Officer Second Grade Alan Cole Sir"

"Lieutenant Junior Grade. Jonathon Morgan… General"

Smiling the General walked back down the line up, for a moment he stopped, turned and looked back at the young Naval officer before shaking off his thoughts and returning too the Colonel before he replied.

"Perhaps the next lot of recruits Colonel?"

"Maybe sir… but I have a good feeling about this lot!"

"Well, as you where Colonel!"

Smiling slightly the two star General left the Gateroom as the Colonel once again walked up and down in front of the recruits for the SGC.

"Well, I see you past your first test people… General Landry is having a bad day. We lost SGs-12, 14 and 15 this morning due too an Alliance raid. We lost some good friends today people"

A look of sorrow crept over the young Lieutenant's face, much too the shock of the seasoned Colonel as he slowly walked back to face the young Lieutenant with a cold look on his face.

"You have a problem Mr Morgan?"

"No Colonel SIR!" Replied Morgan quickly.

"Keep it that way Lieutenant. Now, each of you will be accessed in several areas, each deigned too push you too the limits of your training and beyond. Morgan since you seem too have a lot too say… you can go first. Follow me please, the rest of you _Probies _will have too wait in the briefing room. Sergeant Harriman will escort you"

"This way please…" He said with a smirk.

Walking threw the SGC Colonel Cameron Mitchell escorted the young Navy Lieutenant towards a large metal door, as they entered the Lieutenant smiled slightly as he looked at the large room, in the middle of the room was Goa'uld Death Glider with it's wings removed, from the glider fibre optic cables lead into a large databank of computers, all around the glider it's self where huge computer screens. Slowly Colonel Mitchell lead the officer towards the craft before him, smiling he turned back too him and spoke with the authority of his many years of service behind him.

"You are about to enter a rigorous training exercise designed to test your piloting abilities against a vastly superior enemy controlled by the computer. Your record states you are a pilot of impressive skills so it has been decided to start you off at level five, be aware this system will learn from your skills and anticipate your movements as would an enemy pilot. Any questions?"

"Yes, where do I put the quarters? 'cause I got a pocket of change and I am ready to play"

"This is not a game son… this is a real scenario developed from real world combat. Think the Alamo!"

Smiling Mitchell left the room as the young pilot stepped into the Glider, as soon as he sat in his seat the system activated and the glider raised from the floor as the screens all around him activated. The image he saw was of cloud covered skies over Antarctica, with the ground beneath him barely visible a smile crept over his face as he checked his instruments before him and nodded into the camera.

"Lets rock!"

In the control room next door Mitchell sat in the seat next too the aging Jaffa and friend of many years, behind them several technicians activated the first scenario. As he picked up the microphone earpiece he spoke with urgency.

"Recon One this is McMurdo Base, we are picking up four enemy fighters on an intercept course for your position. You are clear too engage as you see fit"

"Understood. Base, altering course"

The Glider banked harshly to it's left side as the simulation adjusted too compensate for the change in position the pilot made. In the control room a computer screen displayed the simulation as if the aircraft it's self was in actual combat. Quickly the experienced hand of the pilot located the flight of four enemy interceptors and screamed threw the formation of the four enemy craft, almost instantly he flipped the aircraft around and locked onto the first two aircraft and fired. Simulated explosions ripped threw the simulator room screens as the first two fighters where destroyed. However by this time one of the two remaining fighters had managed too slip in behind the defending craft.

"Nice move. Teal'c push the simulation too level Six"

"As you wish Colonel Mitchell"

Pushing the simulation to level six increased the difficulty of the simulated pilots. The computer's reaction time increased as did the level of damage sustained too the Lieutenant's aircraft, also the damage delivered too enemy fighters would be decreased by 10% with each level of difficulty. Adapting quickly too the situation the young Naval officer spotted the target in front of his glider as enemy fire ripped past his cockpit, still smiling he shook his craft from left too right as the enemy fire slammed into it's companion glider in front destroying it, as the smoke and debris cleared the simulated pilot passed threw the debris while Morgan screamed up from below the enemy aircraft firing quickly at his target.

For the first time since he had known him Mitchell looked at Teal'c whom by this time had a wide smile across his face, as he pushed the dial up too level seven.

"Nice work Lieutenant. Very impressive"

"Thank you Colonel. But is that all you've got? I was almost asleep in here" He mocked.

"We've only just begun…" Clearing his throat. "Recon One this is SGC, SG-1 has requested air fire support, they are pinned down by air and ground troops and can not reach the gate"

"On my way Sir!" Called out he pilot.

The simulation changed to an alien world, staff weapon blasts flew back and forward between the enemy position and SG-1 on the surface while Gliders buzzed them from above. The simulated glider winged over and dove towards the Stargate firing rapid succession of blasts carving a large trough into the ground below, quickly the glider levelled off and nosed up towards the approaching gliders. As he approached the enemy aircraft he spun the glider as he fired delivering a cork-screw effect with weapon blasts that ripped into the first two fighters.

In the control room Colonel Mitchell almost applauded the young pilot as he looked on in shock as Teal'c once again raised the stakes of the simulation two grades to level nine. Smiling he looked back at his friend and spoke.

"No recruit has ever taken the simulation so high"

"So I hear!"

In the simulation room the unusual moves made by the pilot pushed the glider too it's limits as he continued his vicious assault against the enemy aircraft, as the level of difficulty began too raise over the hillside behind the glider a Goa'uld Alkesh appeared and fired at the Glider. With a little laugh too himself the pilot spun around his vessel and continued his barrage of attacks on the ground troops as he began too yell out loud.

"I am the Greatest!…I am the Greatest!…I am the Greatest!…"

With each shot he fired his voice raised as he attacked the last of the ground troops, in the control room Teal'c looked at the screen in shock as he spoke out loud.

"He does not appear to be taking this seriously Colonel Mitchell"

"So I see, push it to Maximum…"

"I already have"

His weakened weapons slammed into the shields of the Alkesh as the two staff cannons underneath the vessel turned towards the attacking glider and returned fire. In the cockpit of the simulator the young Lieutenant continued his mock of the simulation.

"_I am the Greatest!… I am the Greatest!… Blast 'em… Smash 'em… Frag 'em…_"

Finally the shields on the enemy Alkesh collapsed as he continued too fire at the engines as explosions ripped threw the Alkesh and destroyed it with ease.

"…_All Gone Bye-Bye_"

In the control room the technicians applauded as Mitchell and Teal'c stood in shock, smiling and nodding slightly he looked back at Teal'c as he spoke out loud.

"He'll do! Who is this kid?"

"I do not know Colonel Mitchell"

Straightening his shirt he left he control room and entered the simulator room with a straight face, as he approached the glider the cockpit slide open and Navy Lieutenant stepped down from the glider with a half smile as he spoke.

"So, when does level six start?"

"Funny. You actually took the test past any other recruit and finished the simulation at level ten. No one has ever gone that high"

"Really? Hmmm. I thought it was easy. What now Colonel?" He mocked.

"Well, the rest of your team has be tested. Then some field tests before we make our decision. Congratulations… Lieutenant Morgan"

As each test came and went the young Lieutenant passed almost as if he wasn't even trying, his cocky attitude had begun too wear thin with his instructors and the other recruits until the final test. An off-world combat scenario between the four recruits and SG-1, one of the most experienced of all the SG teams. Each team had been given Intar training weapons and separated into two different camps. Although the young Lieutenant was cocky, his knowledge had granted him the post as team leader for this exercise. With confidence in his abilities too lead his team his whole demeanour changed to one of authority and experience as he described what was about too happen, for some reason he knew exactly what SG:1 would do and set up an ambush to counter the attack.

With his team in position he sat high up a tree awaiting the enemy team, finally they where spotted in approach, slowly he reached for the FN P90 at his side, the standard firearm for all SG teams, yet embedded into the dangerous weapon was the Intar training device. Using hand signals too his team he instructed them on where to go and when too fire. The first shot would be simple, yet once SG-1 knew of their location it would be a fight for survival. Deciding too change his position he climbed back down the tree quietly and found the perfect ambush site, once more using hand signals he motioned too his team in countdown to fire.

Red bolts of energy ripped threw the forest as the surprised SG team ducked for cover, carefully Morgan made his way around and behind the enemy team and stood behind them, before they knew where he was he spoke out loud much too the shock of the now legendary SG team.

"Weapons down, you are surrounded. Surrender is your only option"

Colonel Mitchell attempted to raise his Intar enhanced P90 as Morgan fired three shots in front of the Colonel as a warning, with a cocky smile he spoke out loud.

"You're not that fast Mitchell. Do you yield?"

"Yeah! Nice work Lieutenant"

For two days the SGC personnel checked and double checked the test results and much to no one's surprise one hopeful had come out on top with a perfect score, for the first time in the history of the training program one recruit had scored an impressive 100% unprecedented in it's history.

Finally the moment came when General Hank Landry, Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Teal's stood in front of the four hopefuls as Colonel Mitchell began too speak.

"You have all done exceptionally well to reach this point. You have proven your self to be the best of the best that the combined services has to offer. Unfortunately only one position is available at this time. The position of SG team member will go too Lieutenant Junior Jonathon Morgan, he has passed every test with a perfect score. Congratulations Lieutenant, as other positions open up each of you will be offered the post as dictated by your test scores. No one has failed this testing… each of you show remarkable promise. Warrant Officer Cole, your test results at 81.1% grants you second in this class, a position will be available with in the next few months as…"

Much too the shock of everyone around them Lieutenant Morgan spoke out loud.

"Colonel… I think the posting should go too Warrant Officer Cole, he is the logical choice for this posting"

"Are you turning down this position son?" Replied Landry.

"Yes sir, this morning I was contacted by Homeworld Defence, General O'Neill has offered me a position on Atlantis base, pending your approval"

"Well, if General O'Neill keeps steeling my recruits we'll have no teams left. It's a amazing position son, approval granted. Warrant Officer Cole, congratulations"

Days past as Warrant Officer Cole was eventually assigned to SG-23, a combined team of Marine, Air Force, Navy and Army. Lieutenant Morgan was finally beamed aboard the Apollo. As the USS Apollo entered hyperspace on yet another journey back too the Pegasus Galaxy and Atlantis an SGC doctor entered the General's office with a folder in hand while Landry and Mitchell sat enjoying a cup of coffee and reviewing the next mission at hand for SG-1.

"Forgive the intrusion sirs, where is Lieutenant Morgan?"

"Beamed aboard Apollo twenty minutes ago why?" Asked Mitchell.

"Something puzzling about his medical files, they where sealed by… By General O'Neill two years ago"

A questioning look crept over the Colonel's face as he looked at Landry who almost laughed slightly.

"I'll take care of it Doctor thank you… dismissed"

Slowly the Doctor nodded and left as Mitchell turned too his superior officer and friend.

"What's going on Hank? what do you know?"

"Hank? first name basis now Mitchell?" He mocked.

"We're off duty, right?"

"I'll allow it this once. What do you know about the Asguard named Loki?"

Recognition ran over his face as he remembered the unusual file entry he once about the incident with the Asguard cloning on the then Colonel O'Neill.

"So that kid is…"

"Lieutenant Jack O'Neill, United States Navy. He legally changed his name to take a different path shortly after his genetic code was stabilised by Thor"

"An now he's heading for Atlantis?"

"You didn't know? you must have suspected something. General O'Neill programmed all of the tests you now run, that kid had Jack's memories and experiences from his years of service"

Story By

GW Ryan.


End file.
